falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Diamond City Radio
|origin = |quests =Confidence Man |range =The Commonwealth The Island Nuka-World |refid = }} Diamond City Radio is a radio station in the Commonwealth in 2287, broadcast from Diamond City. The radio station plays a total of 37 songs, excluding Magnolia's songs. Background The station plays a wide range of music including pre-War and post-War tracks, with some of the post-War tracks written and performed by Magnolia. The station includes songs from Fallout 3 s Galaxy News Radio. It is also the first radio station in the Fallout series to play mainstream 1950's rockabilly music, not just proto and western rockabilly songs which the previous games radio stations were known for. It features the DJ Travis who makes situation-appropriate remarks. If Travis is killed he is replaced by Sheng Kawolski as radio host. Tracks * A Wonderful Guy by Tex Beneke, featuring Claire Chatwin (1949) * Accentuate the Positive by Bing Crosby (1945) * Anything Goes by Cole Porter (1934) * Atom Bomb Baby by The Five Stars (1957) * Butcher Pete (Part 1) by Roy Brown (1950) * Butcher Pete (Part 2) by Roy Brown (1950) * Civilization, also called "Bongo Bongo Bongo," by Vic Schoen and his Orchestra Danny Kaye and The Andrews Sisters (1947) * Crawl Out Through the Fallout by Sheldon Allman (1960) * Crazy He Calls Me by Billie Holiday (1949) * Dear Hearts and Gentle People by Bob Crosby & The Bob Cats (1949) * Easy Living by Billie Holiday with Teddy Wilson and his orchestra (1937) * Good Rocking Tonight by Roy Brown with Bob Ogden and his orchestra (1947) * Grandma Plays the Numbers by Wynonie Harris (1949) * Happy Times by Bob Crosby (1949) * He's a Demon, He's a Devil, He's a Doll by Betty Hutton (1950) * I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire by The Ink Spots (1941) * Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall by Ella Fitzgerald and The Ink Spots (1944) * It's a Man by Betty Hutton (1951) * It's All Over But the Crying by The Ink Spots (1947) * Keep A Knockin by Louis Jordan (1939) * Maybe by The Ink Spots (1940) * Mighty, Mighty Man by Earl Barnes and his Orchestra, featuring Roy Brown (1948) * One More Tomorrow by Marjorie Hughes, featuring Frankie Carle and his Orchestra (1946) * Orange Colored Sky by Stan Kenton, featuring Nat King Cole (1950) * Personality by The Pied Pipers, featuring Johnny Mercer (1946) * Pistol Packin' Mama by Vic Schoen and his Orchestra, featuring Bing Crosby and The Andrews Sisters (1943) * Right Behind You Baby by Ray Smith (1958) * Rocket 69 by Todd Rhodes and His Toddlers, featuring Connie Allen (1951) * Sixty Minute Man by Billy Ward and his Dominoes (1951) * The End of the World by Skeeter Davis (1962) * The Wanderer by Dion (1961) * Undecided by Chick Webb and his Orchestra, featuring Ella Fitzgerald (1938) * Uranium Fever by Elton Britt (1955) * Uranium Rock by Warren Smith (1958) * Way Back Home by Bob Crosby and The Bob Cats (1935) * Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On by Big Maybelle (1955) * Worry Worry Worry by The Three Suns, featuring The Sun Maids and Artie Dunn (1949) Magnolia's songs Visiting Magnolia in Goodneighbor will add her songs to the radio tracklist. * Baby It's Just You * Good Neighbor * I'm the One You're Looking For * Man Enough * Train Train Sponsors Several sponsors help to keep Diamond City Radio on air, these are mentioned by Travis periodically. Sponsors include: Notes * Some time after the Sole Survivor has completed the quest Sanctuary for the Commonwealth Minutemen, Travis can be heard mentioning that "Sanctuary Hills has been founded." This is only one example of Travis mentioning the player's achievements. * Travis will regularly comment on numerous quests that the Sole Survivor finishes. * After finishing the main quest for any side, Travis will report on it. * Despite being 197 miles away, Diamond City Radio still comes in clearly on the Island due to the efforts of a local in repairing a radio tower there. Appearances Diamond City Radio appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * For unknown reasons the radio station will bug and stay silent (other stations will work just fine) even if you are in range of the transmission. To solve this, sleep or wait for a period of 24 hours and it'll go back to normal. * The radio station will bug and play two songs simultaneously. * The radio station sometimes may interrupt a song and start another one. * After completing Confidence Man, Travis may only read the sponsor note from Commonwealth Weaponry. News and music are unaffected. * After completing "The Big Dig" And robbing Hancock, and before completing "Confidence man" Travis will read a line regarding Hancock's reputation in his confident voice, instead of his awkward voice, reading "While I do not personally know Mr.Hancock his reputation suggests he is not the kind of person..Err, ghoul... You'd want to cross. ''" Instead of "''If you, y'know are at all familiar with Hancock or have heard the stories I have heard, you might have been surprised at this, uhh, turn of events." Video Diamond City Radio Songs - From Fallout 4 Game Files Category:Fallout 4 radio stations Category:Diamond City Radio es:Radio de Diamond City (radio) fr:Radio de Diamond City pl:Radio Diamond City (stacja radiowa) ru:Радиостанция Даймонд-сити zh:Diamond City Radio